


Always Sadness When You're Gone

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, But Louis died, Clem tries to take care of him, Cold slience, Crying, Death, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, Love, One Shot, Sad, Tears, dying, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: She stared at the crimson red, his blood. It was everywhere around him. There's slience between them. They felt sad because they have feelings of love for each other.





	Always Sadness When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Tumblr, I am hoping that you guys will like it ♡

Louis was laying down on a bed. Clementine put him there, slowly and gently, as she could.  
  
Clementine was trying to wrap bandages around the open wound, helping Louis. She was taking care of him, hoping he'll be okay, that everything will be alright and he won't die just like the others in her life.  
  
But, they both knew better, he wasn't going to make it. He's not going to live and survive through this.  
  
His hand was on his bloody wound.  
  
Blood was everywhere. On him, on the bed sheets, and on Clementine's hands.  
  
His blood was dripping down, being around his body.  
  
Louis knows that he is dying. This is his end. It's his fate to die now. He has accepted it. He just feels bad for Clementine. He doesn't want to leave her. He loves her.  
  
"Clem.." he said to her, gently touching her hair with his other hand.  
  
"Louis.." Clementine's voice had sadness in it.  
  
She also had feelings for Louis. She loved him.  
  
Louis smiled at her.  
  
Clementine gave a sad smile to him now.  
  
Louis started to sing for her, one last time.  
  
_Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_  
_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_  
  
Clementine was putting her head on his chest as she listened to his voice. She was crying.  
  
Louis' voice was calm and nice. He was holding her.  
  
_Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_  
_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_  
  
_Ruby lips above the water_  
_Blowing bubbles, soft and fine_

  
_So I lost my Clementine_

 

 _Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_  
_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_  
  
_How I missed her_  
_How I missed my Clementine_  
  
_Oh my darling, oh my darling_  
_Oh my darling, Clementine_  
_You are lost and gone forever_

  
_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_

  
  
He finished the rest of it, quietly.  
  
He held her until then.  
  
Everything was silent between them.  
  
Clementine cried over him, tears falling down from her eyes.  
  
Louis slowly closed his eyes, his breathing and heartbeat no longer there. He was gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's shorter than the other one xD But, I hope you all enjoyed reading it anyway :)


End file.
